Love is a Strange Thing Sometimes
by TwilightSucks101
Summary: Lovino and his brother Feliciano's lives have been messed up since then. Lovino became angry and bitter. Will Antonio change him? Spamano with little bits of GerIta, and other common pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Guess who's back with a story that actually has a plot and is not complete smut?! (though there may or may not be some near the end)**

**Warings: yaoi (boy x boy) Don't like don't read**

**Enjoy~**

Lovino's POV

"And these are our two new students. They're from Italy! Isn't that just exciting, class? So would you two like to introduce yourselves?"

"Hi, I'm Feliciano Vargas! You can call me Feli if you want.", my annoying twin said rapidly with a huge grin on his face. Like either of us has anything to smile about. Not since then.

"I'm Lovino.", I said announced through tightly clenched teeth. Great, now everyone in this fucking class knows who we are. Can we just fucking sit down and moving on with this goddamn thing?

"Would you like to add anything to that Lovino? Anything to tell about yourself?"

"No. Now mind your own business."

"Fratello, don't be mean! Sorry, he's always like this at first, but once you get to know him he's really nice. I promise!"

"Okay. Well, Feliciano, you can sit next to Ludwig. He's the boy over there." The teacher pointed to the desk and my brother skipped over and sat down. Feliciano immediately started talking to Ludwig. Idiot. "And Lovino you can sit..." She faltered and looked around. Almost nervously. Well, there's only one desk left in this room besides yours and I know I'm not going to be sitting there.

The last desk was in the back corner next to the window. The guy sitting in front of me was sleeping. He had dark brown hair and deeply tanned skin, like he spent all his free time outside.

"Lovino, are you sure you wan to sit there? I can move tat desk if you want to sit up front or next to your brother." Why did the teacher seem so anxious to get me away from here?

Finally the teacher turned back to the board. "Okay, moving on. Anotonio, what did you get for your answer?"

The boy sleeping in front of me raised his head. "27." The teacher had a look of confusion. "What thought just because I was sleeping, I wasn't paying attention?"

"He just like, totally, told you." Some person from the front said. Is that a boy of girl? The voice was definitely a boy's but...?

Antonio stretched his arms behind his, hitting me in the face. He looked behind him. " Sorry."

His eyes were a dark emerald green. "I-it's, um, okay.", I managed to finally stutter out.

Antonio just shrugged his shoulders and put his head on his arms. probably going back to sleep.

The most I know this guy is just form him accidentally hitting me in the face. So why do I feel like this?

**So tell me what you thought. Positive reviews mean I continue and negative means I don't, so leave one. Sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: HAHAHA, GUESS WHO FINALLY FOUND TIME TO WRITE? Anyway, sorry about such a long wait. Here's the next chapter~

Lovino's POV

"What the fuck did I ever do to you?", I screamed as Antonio shoved me, yet again, into a locker.

"Nothing, actually. I just wanted to do that." Those two guys he always hangs around with started snickering. Ohonono, Keseseses. Who laughs like that anyway?

My head hit the shelf at the top of the locker. I can't tell whose locker this. Third fucking day of this stupid fucking shit. My days recently have become getting pushed into walls during passing period, thrown into the trash can at lunch, and shoved into lockers. Maybe some other form of bullying Antonio or one of his gang wanted to shake things up a bit.

Antonio seemed so nice the first day. Okay, well he was mostly asleep every time I saw him, but he wasn't mean to me. He even said sorry when he hit me accidentally. Bipolar motherfu-.

"Yo, Lovino, did Antonio throw you in my locker again?"

"Yeah, want to get me out of here? Please?" I heard some muttering as Alfred spun the combo. I wasn't ready when he finally opened the locker and was dumped unceremoniously onto the floor by two pairs of feet.

"Oh, hey Matthew." I laid on the floor for a few more seconds before Alfred offered me a hand.

"Sorry, dude. Are you okay?" I saw Matthew was gathering up books. Once he collected them all, he handed them back to me.

"Yeah. And thanks for getting all my stuff Matthew." Matthew simply nodded. He didn't seem to talk much unless it was only with his twin Alfred. "But does someone want to explain to me why Antonio was nice to me the first day I got here, but has been a total dick since then?", I said, furious.

"Don't know.", Alfred replied, "That's the first time he's actually been halfway decent with anyone since elementary school. You must be special or something."

"Maybe he has a crush on you, Lovino." Matthew said with a small smile.

"Alright Mattie don't get weird here."

"It was just a thought Al.'

'Were you reading those books from Kiku again? Dad said if he ever caught you reading them again-" Al was silenced by Matthew's hand being clamped firmly oer his mouth.

"Hey, Al? remember how we agreed to **NOT** bring that up again?" Mattie was angrier than when he played hockey. I decided to let the brothers argue it out.

"Well, since I'm probably going to be late to first period, I'm leaving. See you at lunch. Matthew waved while Alfred had a look that said very clearly, _**help me**_.

I ran to my class, sliding into my seat just as the bell rang. Antonio turned around to talk to me. "So it looks like you finally got out of a locker on time. Congrats." As I was about to spit back quite a few comments, Antonio turned around and went to sleep. Son of a God damn bitch.

About halfway through class, my mind began to wonder as usual. What were the twins arguing about? I'll have to ask Kiku what books he gave Matthew. When will this day end, holy fuck. Not soon enough. Why is that German potato eating bastard getting so close to Feli? Oh wait, Feli is always clingy so never mind. The bell that signaled it was time to move to the next 47 minutes of torture is what finally woke me from my daydreams. That's when I noticed Antonio was smiling more evilly than normal. I also noticed the note on my desk.

I opened it in the halls while i gathered stuff for next period. I froze, oblivious to the crowds flowing past me. I was still there as the halls cleared. W-wh-what?! Is he fucking kidding? This better be a fucking joke, that God damn Spanish bastard! So that's why he was smiling like that!

AN: I'm midway done with the next chapter, so it shouldn't be as long as a wait for it. Please leave a review and if you notice any errors, please let me know!


End file.
